


A Dawn of Solace

by Gray_Productions



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, one-shot sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Productions/pseuds/Gray_Productions
Summary: The one-shot sequel to Night of Solace.





	A Dawn of Solace

There's always been something about Velvet Crowe.

A simple girl from the village of Aball, her brother-in-law was a former Exorcist, and she travelled the world with her younger brother. From the breath-taking beaches of Islegand to the other side of the known continents to Endgand, she's met people she'd never known to exist.

The Nodachi Swordwielding Rangetsu Brothers, Shigure and Rokurou.

The Twin Lovers, Oscar Dragonia and Teresa Linares.

Witches, dragons, pirates and more.

Yet, when she returned home, her heart longed for something more.

Niko Garlan, her closest friend. Despite all the boys turned men in the village and the nearby port, she never seemed interested in them. All the passes she took, all the turndowns, Niko seemed to forever be by herself. Understanding and compassionate.

Perhaps that's why she felt torn between her and another.

Eleanor Hume. An Exorcist she met while Laphicet and her travelled around the globe. A Praetor travelling, righting wrongs. A paragon of the times, the known hero of the people. Yet, for somebody of that stature, she was so… homely. Down to earth.

They've chatted for a while, being escorted from one village to another. The Abbey could've asked anybody else to do it, but Eleanor insisted. What started as simple small talk became comfortable. Like she felt a connection, longing deep in the back of her head. When they parted ways, she promised to keep in contact through mail.

Two people in her life. And Velvet didn't know who to pick.

Another thing about Velvet was her condition.

She had always had it. It's something she was born with and kinda accepted. Arthur was shocked at first but came to understand. It was a part of her. Unfortunately, this brought about a 'talk' with her.

"Velvet, I know you're trying to decide, but remember that you are dealing with two hearts." Arthur nodded. In some ways, it was practice with talking to his son.

"Mhmm, but think of it this way." Celicia giggled, giving little Mordred his food. "Once you get married, I'll have to bake you a velvet cake."

Arthur slowly turned his head back to his wife, groaning from the joke. His son, Mordred, giggled, fiddling with a carrot. He sighed, turning back to his sister-in-law.

"But you want to go through with this idea? Having both meet?"

"Yeah, just… girl talk." Velvet smiled.

"If you say so. You've explored the world, seeing the differences between here and there. Maybe you could combine both."

Velvet hugged him tightly, excliting an 'ooph!' from him. "Thanks Arthur!"

So where exactly does that leave them now?

Niko had never been outside Aball besides the port. But thankfully, Eleanor said she'd meet them there. She was off for an entire month! A vacation was something they needed for all the hard-work they did. Saying their goodbyes for now, Velvet and Niko left the village, some large backpacks for their money and clothes.

"I've heard of Eleanor Hume before, I can't believe you got to meet her! And got an invitation for a vacation with a hero!" Niko beamed, clamoring over Velvet's shoulder.

"It was coincidence." She tried brushing it off. "Let's try and be on our best behavior ok?"

"I'm not a child."

Passing through the stone gates of Taliesin, they were greeted with the splashing of ocean waves, the vast beating sounds of life. People jumped, skipped, and ran across stony bridges. Niko rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"Aww, salt in my eyes…" She whined.

Velvet laughed, helping her old friend with a light rag. Walking down the stairs to the central hub, she spotted a very familiar spot of reddish hair. The way the sun trilled across the water drops, reflecting the light off her growing smile, she looked angelic. Perfect. Beautiful.

Niko giggled, muscles fidgeting like hyperactive puppy.

"Velvet Crowe! Glad to see you again! And you must be Niko –"

"Niko Garlan! OHMYGOSHI'MSUCHAHUGEFANOFYOURS!"

Eleanor's eyes widened, holding her hand out. "Niko! Right! Pleased to meet you too!"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"Haha! The ocean…!" Niko yelled into the oblivion of the open sea, fishing rod in hand. She wasn't getting sea-sick unlike a few people onboard, but her vitality was something else.

"Hey, watch what you're doing now. We don't want you to fall overboard." Eleanor culled her in, seeing her line yank.

"All the way in Eastgand, you could only see the other far islands, but I never thought I'd be going further."

"The world's a bigger place, just gotta take the first step." The redhead turned to Velvet, just relaxing over the railing. "Ha, you already so used to it, aren't you?"

"Travel around the world in a few months and you see all sorts of things. People, sailors, foods, and more." She laughed. "Probably the best thing I've ever done with Laphi."

Eleanor chuckled. "Don't see why you wouldn't think like that."

"Heey, do you think we'll catch some big ones today?" Niko chimed in, watching the rods bob along.

"Let's wait and see!"

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

Niko smiled, watching the erupting geysers spray water across the eroded chasm. Even the coarse salty water splashing.

"Is it true that they sometimes shoot out cooked crabs or fish?" she asked.

"I've never seen in happen before." The redhead shook her head. "But I heard of a few people that did."

"I saw somebody with a cooked crab walk by." Velvet shrugged. The two looked over, shocked. "It could've just been somebody walking with food."

All the talk about food made their stomachs growl. Thankfully, Velvet made their lunches. From her bag, she tugged out three long paper rolls. Sandwiches filled with prickleboar meat, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, cheese and more. She tossed them to her friends, nagging them from the air.

Sitting over some outcropped rocks, the young tomboy grinned as her two friends bit into the sandwich and happily sighed. Those were the faces she wanted to see.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

The northern part of the world was colder, and finding shelter amid the sudden changing weather meant travelers beware. Thankfully, there were a few shelter houses along the path, freshly stocked too. While Velvet was away, taking a bath, the two girls sat on the edges of the bed.

Familiarity settled in between them, sneaking jokes, secrets, and other tricks to find the best way to tease Velvet.

"I've tried convincing her to cut her hair shorter because she complains about washing it." Niko sighed, feeling Eleanor comb through her hair. "She just brushes it off."

"Explains why she's taking so long." She hummed, "She talked about you when I was escorting her and her brother. And you even more than what she says."

"Thank you!" She grinned back, grabbing the comb. "Your turn!"

Eleanor turned around, letting the other redhead brush through her hair. Gently, she tugged away at knots. Despite all the duties of an Exorcist and all the missions and fame, she was soft. Like a cloud, just following between the comb. Niko gulped, letting her finger play around a small lock of hair.

"What do you use? For your hair I mean." She asked.

"Just some home-made shampoo from Midgand. I can give you the name if you wanna look for it."

"N-no, no, no! I mean, it _is_ your style and…" Niko ended nervously chuckling, putting the comb to the side. "… Velvet talked about you too. I've only read what the news tells me and rumors. A paragon of hope, the knight of Exorcists, a travelling hero for those in despair. Saving any and everybody… Yet when she talked about you, there's something more… down-to-earth about everything.

"You're so beyond my league."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, patting the other girl on the shoulder. "I don't think you give yourself credit. How long have you known Velvet?"

"Since we were little kids."

"Exactly. You've seen her at her highest. You've seen her at her lowest. The way she talks about you, always been there… She sometimes refer to you as her sunshine. I'm kinda jealous of that friendship you have with her."

"Y-you are?" She blinked. "W-wow, I'd never expect to hear _that_."

They awkwardly chuckled, scooting a little closer. Red patches swelled in Niko's cheek. "H-heey, did Velvet ever tell you about her… extension?"

"Her? No. Her brother? Sort of."

"What? He told you?" Niko's eyes bugged out.

"Weell… It kinda slipped his mouth when we were passing through Westgand. He promised me not to tell anybody."

"Oh. So, you aren't freaked out about it?"

"It took me a moment, but it's a part of Velvet right? It doesn't change what I think of her."

Niko heavily sighed. At least she understood. Or at least, appeared to understand. Already, she moved close, legs already touching.

"Y-you know, I think I know a way to tease Velvet."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

She leaned in, Eleanor turning her ear close.

"Maybe if we… made-out?"

The Exorcist pulled away, a stunned look on her face. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Velvet's trusted friends, the two people she invited for a small vacation around the world, just making out?

"A-are you sure?" Eleanor finally coughed, not entirely displeased with the suggestion. "I mean, wouldn't she feel a little… jealous?"

Niko turned her head, "Oh, but she doesn't know that I know that she likes us both."

"Really?"

"Really. The way she talks, blushes, smiles for both of us. You really never saw that? I think… she's afraid."

"Afraid? Of what? Choosing between us?"

"At least, I think so."

The other redhead sat back, pondering on her words. Come to think about it, Velvet's friend was right. "I can see why she's brewing this by herself. But what can we do?"

"How about this?" She closing her eyes, and kissed her.

Not forceful or passive, just a simple press of her lips. What felt like hours, lasted for a brief second. Niko pulled away, coughing.

"Uhh, yeah…" The village girl chuckled, playing with a small lock of hair. "It's just because damnit, you're beautiful and my idol, but this trip, I can understand why Velvet fell for you."

Eleanor gulped. Words were lost. It was true; she did have feelings for Velvet. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, or maybe it was her sisterly care to Laphicet that she admired, but she felt that there was something about her that was special.

In her confusion, she looked at Niko. There was something adorable behind her smile, and idolatry. A spark of ingenuity and love that could only come from somebody that's been with her for most of their life. In her own way, she was jealous of that bond. To feel and touch her heart in a way that didn't seem like she needed to double-check herself.

Finally mustering her words, she said, "H-how about we wait until Velvet comes out before we, you know?"

Almost on cue, Velvet pushed the door open. Wrapped in a towel, her eyes turned to Niko then back to Eleanor. By the look on her face, she heard what they were talking about. Silently, she took a seat on the bed, squeezing herself between the two.

"You two were getting along pretty well." She spoke, drying the last bits of hair.

"I'm… sorry, Velvet." Eleanor spoke first.

"I'm not mad." She leaned back. "… I should've known you two figured it out. Why we had this trip to ourselves."

Eleanor and Niko stayed silent. Did they agree? Did they disagree? Did they hate her? Their eyes looked at her, then to each other. And suddenly,

They kissed her on the cheek.

Her cheeks turned scarlet. Pupils shrinking and hands clammy. "W-what?"

"We understand Velvet." Niko smiled. "I've been your friend since ever. I know when something's upsetting you. And well, truth be told, I kinda like Eleanor too…"

The Exorcist chuckled back. "I'd be lying if I didn't like you too Niko…"

"Then how about a kiss?"

Hesitantly, carefully, they leaned in. Velvet moved first, kissing her closest friends. Three lips haphazardly sucking on one another. Awkward trying to manage two of them, worse when Velvet tossed her towel aside. Eleanor broke off first, undressing. Niko giggled, pulling her best friend over. Arms hugged over, tugging, and pulling with each kiss. Their tongues suckled on each other until Eleanor pulled Velvet back.

Clothes laying to the side of the bed, folded neatly. Niko almost laughed; she was such a stickler. Stripping down to nothing, she tossed her clothes aside, taking both girls down on the bed.

"I bet your rock-hard now~" The village girl smirked, unravelling her towel. A grin spread from ear to ear as she saw Velvet's cock flop out.

Eleanor gasped, staring at her shaft. "It really is true."

"Heey, Ellie, why don't you help me~" Niko grabbed her cock, stroking it slowly. Taking the chance, she did.

Velvet squirmed into the bed, breathing heavily. Their hands felt like magic, working up and down her length. Even with foreplay, she wanted to cum. But she held herself back, wincing as their wanting faces.

"I think we've done enough for now." Niko pulled her hand away. "But I get first ride."

The girls crawled over the bed, Eleanor straddling her sex over Velvet's head and Niko toying her cock between her folds.

"You good there, Velvet?" Eleanor asked.

"Y-yeah, just a little nervous."

"Don't be."

Without a warning, her best friend sunk her body on her cock. Her senses flared. Velvet cocked her head forward, and kissed Eleanor's folds. She tasted sweet, like something she remembered from something long ago. Hungry for more, she dove her tongue in, swirling for every crease of her sex. Hands rested on her ass, groping. She never knew how soft yet firm her butt was.

The Exorcist moaned, pulling Niko close as they kissed. Cupping her chest up, her partner did the same. Erect nipples flicked, pressed, and glided over one another. Her mind went blank, the lingering will for more pleasure. Ravenous hungry took over, pulling on the other redhead's tongue.

For Niko, she drowned in pleasure. Bucking her hips up and down, and Eleanor smooching her, she wanted nothing less. Even with her hands cupping her chest, she kept up by her knees. If it wasn't for the soft bed, she'd be complaining.

A beat set between all three of them. For every kiss, a tug. For every thrust, a push. Faster, and faster, their locks of love and lust unshackled before sated breath and hunger took hold.

One last push, a single moment brought them close. Over the edge, they climaxed, screaming. And just seconds later, they collapsed on the bed, utterly spent. Warm, ropey liquid oozed from Niko's entrance. Velvet continued to smack her lips from Eleanor's love. Eleanor purring from Niko's taste. Everything was sensitive, and warm.

"I hope you're ready for round two…" Velvet breathed.

* * *

**-.-.-**

* * *

"Ok, ok, I had enough." Eleanor shook her head, facing straight into the couch. There was no emotion in her face. Just emptiness.

"What? You asked me about the dream." Velvet smugly leaned back in the chair.

"Did you really need to get into the details?"

"You asked for it, then complained when it didn't go fast enough."

"And now, I'm regretting ever asking. Just why?"

"Because after that, all three of us got married. We had two kids each."

"Oh. My. Gods." Cheeks burning as red as her hair, Eleanor sunk further.

"You know, we can always have another one."

"Not right now!"

She teased her enough. The former therion walked over, sitting beside her. "You feeling alright?"

Eleanor rolled back up, leaning against her shoulder. "Just tired. Little Boudica's a fighter. Just like you."

"But when she quiets down, she's a little angel."

A little cry called. Eleanor sighed, tapping on Velvet's shoulder. "She's yours now."

Chuckling, Velvet got up and nodded. She patted Eleanor's head before heading off. "Have a good nap."

Months since her 'resurrection' and one again, her life changed. To say the least, Velvet's life has been one dramatic change from one to another. From revenge, to hope, she took upon the dice that fate rolled for her. But this change, this one time, Velvet took control and held it deeply.

She opened the door, seeing little fingers and legs kicking up inside a cradle. Inside, she saw their little daughter. Her eyes were golden like her own, but her hair shared Eleanor's scarlet color. Carefully, Velvet cradled her up.

Boudica looked around. The touch of Velvet's iron-hand bracing her with her other holding her. Her face soured, fuzzing.

"Ssh, ssh…" Velvet whispered, rocking her back and forth. The little baby cooed, extending her little arms out. She took a seat, letting her play with a free finger. She grabbed the finger, giggling from her mother's warm touch.

So small. So precious. So lively. A life born of two people once enemies, then confidents and now lovers.

She couldn't believe. She could never believe. Velvet pinched herself, asked so many times. Just be to sure it wasn't another dream. For somebody like her to have a second chance. Deep in her heart, she knows that she couldn't repay the lives she's taken. The harsh reactions of her own actions.

To live was to atone? No, even then, to absolutely devote one's life like that, she could never do. She wasn't like Rokurou to that extend. But to give back life, no matter how small, into the world. This was what she could do. Small victories. It's how it all should have been.

As Boudica let her mother's finger go, she smiled, nestling her head into her bosom. And the smile on Velvet Crowe grew as radiant as dawn's first light.


End file.
